Depth
by rizahawkeye21
Summary: a sequel series to 'Unnoticed' of ramblings and oneshots on royai.15: We didn’t mean to. We didn’t mean to fall in love, But it happened all the same. DISCONTINUED FOR NOW
1. Losing a Brother

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own fma or any of the characters.

Losing A Brother

_Losing Maes was like losing a brother, no, it was like losing a part of one's self._

I sat in my apartment staring into space. Lieutenant Colonel – no – Brigadier General Maes Hughes was found dead in a telephone booth just outside Central Headquarters. The bloodstains on the booth – his bloodstains – were being washed away, for everyone else to forget him. I watched the glass cleaner smudge Maes' blood against the cold hardness of the booth. I was angry and depressed at the same time. I was torn; all's I could do was watch as his life was being washed away.

The day of the funeral was much hard for me to contain my tears. Elicia's cries for her father were unbearable. They pulled at my heartstrings. She pleaded and begged her mother that her father had a lot of work to do. I would absolutely _hate_ to be in Gracia's position right now. How in the world do you tell and four-year-old child that their father can't do his work, that he won't be coming home? There's just no way to sugar coat such a thing. Though I am _very_ proud of Gracia. She's still standing after the loss of her husband. She has – is – doing something that even I, the Flame Alchemist, can't even do. I bet Maes is proud of her as well.

We've gone through so much together, Maes and I. Dreadful high school, the military, life in general. He was always badgering me to settle down with a good wife and have a couple kids. That was his life, that life was made for him, not for me. Although Maes' death has made me look around at all the people who have stayed by my side for so long. Havoc, Fuery, Breada, Falman… and of course, Riza Hawkeye.

They've all been helping me but none as long as Riza. She's been by my side withstanding Ishbal, the military, years of her precious time spent aiding me. I try to protect them all by telling myself I don't need anyone. Who am I kidding though? I need them all, especially Riza. I don't know what I would do without her, probably become some random drunk in a bar every not wasting my life away…

I swirled a half-drunk glass of vodka. I stared into the liquid and can't help but remember, remember all the memories of us three. The strong ones of Ishbal and the small ones of the simple desk life in the military. The smells, the sounds, the tastes, sights… everything feels so fresh in my memory. Ishbal and its smell of burning flesh, its sounds of gunshots, people screaming, the taste of metallic blood in my mouth and on the ruined streets of what used to be quiet towns.

I clear my head by shaking it. Suddenly I feel anger swell in my chest. How could Maes be so stupid? Didn't I tell him to be careful, to stay safe if not for his sake but for his family's? No look what he's done! He's left behind a wife and a child! My grip on the glass becomes a vice.

I hear a slamming from somewhere in my apartment. I was so wrapped up in my ranting thoughts I didn't realize someone was here. Footsteps approached where I sat in a cozy chair in the living room. The steps are soft; a woman's foot.

"You know Colonel, alcohol corrupts the mind and body." Her voice is gentle and low in a whisper, dreamy. Very different from her work tone. She has always commented on my drinking, saying it's not a healthy habit to have. I send her a weak smile, which falls of my face in seconds.

She crosses the sea of tattered, stained-brown carpet to stand in front of me. She crouches down to my eye level. I turn away from her angelic, untainted being. I have no right to look upon something so pure when I am saturated in many other's blood.

I flinch as her hand contacts my face with a feather soft touch. She brings me to meet her eyes. Her eyes drill holes into mine as she wordlessly scoops the alcoholic beverage out of my grasp. I can't look away, even though I should. It's as if her caramel eyes are magnets.

With one of her hands she caresses the side of my face. With the other she rakes her creamy fingers through my short black hair, pushing aside the locks that had fallen into my face.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for his death. You weren't responsible for it. You weren't." She murmurs faintly against my forehead. I feel blessed by this angel, whose golden hair is pulled into its usual fashion. I begin to sense myself grow hot from her body hovering over mine. I should try to wiggle my way out of her hold but I can't; I'm frozen.

"Riza… you're wrong. I _am_ the cause of his death. Had he not been my friend, helped me or rather, known me, he would still be alive. It's my fault entirely. I widowed a woman and I left a child fatherless. I can't look at Elicia without thinking that thought running through my mind. Tell me, how can you POSSIBLY say it's not my fault when it obviously is?" I shook my head, "Why do you try to make me out as an innocent when I have none?"

She stared at me. A blank expression marred her beautiful face. I couldn't look at her; I glanced away. She wouldn't have it though. Riza grabbed the side of my head and forcefully pulled it to match hers. I winced at the pain and lowered my eyes.

"Roy Mustang you will say no such thing ever again do you hear me?" Her piercing, glowing eyes searched my black holes. I nodded slowly and her hard face changed immediately from full on rage to sorrowful sadness. Unshed tears watered, blurred Riza's gorgeous eyes. I swept the teardrops that were beginning to leak from their barrier away with the pad of my thumb. I know we were both out of order but I could careless.

She fell into my arms; into my lap with salty tears running down her delicate looking cheeks. All I could do was embrace her. I couldn't – wouldn't – say anything. This time the silence was pleasant while I stroked her tense back comfortingly.

Riza tilted her head up to mine. The look she had. It was beautiful yet hopeless, depressing. I felt it was too awful to be upon such a lovely face. I leaned down to her mouth. A fraction of an inch away I stopped to peer into her captivating eyes for the earth only knows why. I brushed across her lips and captured her mouth in a gentle kiss.

I felt a rumbling in her throat, which my brain understood as a growling moan. She urged for more by pushing her body closer to mine, which I obliged. I ran my palms over her bare arms slowly and down to her waist where they skimmed the clothing covering her body to her back.

Riza Hawkeye was a dream, a lovely platonic dream. Her slender fingers crept under the blue oxford shirt I was wearing to my abs. I groaned as her silky fingers trailed on my hot skin sending what felt like electric currents through my veins.

My hands cupped her rear as I tried to stand. Seemingly understanding she wrapped her legs tightly around my hips and her arms flew to coil around my neck. Riza's lips attacked my neck as we stumbled down the hallway to my room. I almost dropped her a few times from the unbelievable sensations of her nibbles on my neck. I shut the door behind us.

---

I guess losing Maes made me realize I couldn't lose anything else in my life either. I finally fulfilled Maes' wish for me…at least one of them. That night I made love to Riza. The next morning I asked her to marry me. A bit hasty I have to admit but I couldn't – can't – stand to live without her. Now we're happily married, secretly of course.

I hope, Maes, that you are happy because I'm living my life for you. I pay frequent visits to Gracia and Elicia to make sure they're ok. Elicia has gotten so big; I think she's going to start kindergarten soon. Gracia is doing ok. She confides in Riza a lot. For holidays I invite them to dinner, they are, of course, my brother's family. Because losing you Maes, I realized I had lost my brother.

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N: **hey it's been awhile. Hopefully you like it. please review.


	2. Riza's Anger

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own fma or any of the characters.

Riza's Anger

She throws a vase against the wall. It breaks into thousands upon thousands of pieces. Their resting place for all of eternity. Each piece represents one girlfriend her love has had. She collapses to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. With her head in her hands, she grabs at a jagged fragment. It cuts into her skin as if it were merely putty. She doesn't scream. She doesn't yell. She doesn't feel. All she feels is the release of pain that she has harbored for so long.

Composing herself, she felt her anger arise again. Scanning around her, she looked at the damage she had done. Chairs flipped, papers strewn all over the place and at last, her mother's vase; broken for the billionth time. She didn't like doing this to her house but it was the only way to release the anger. She flings the sharp porcelain against the wall where it makes a small dent in the wall. She walks over to the phone in the kitchen. She dials a few numbers and puts the device to her ear. It rings a few times before a woman's voice is heard.

"Tell the Colonel that I need to see him immediately. At Lieutenant Hawkeye's house, please" She gritted through her teeth.

Slamming the phone down she saw that it was stained crimson. Apparently she had forgotten all about cutting her hand. She takes a look at her wound. She presses on it harder and harder, daring the blood to rid itself of her veins. It oozes faster and faster as she pressed harder and harder. She felt faint. The world around her began to look dizzy, fuzzy. She struggles to get to the couch but fails. She can't move any further. She then fights to stay conscious. She doesn't want Roy to barge into her apartment and discover her in this condition.

She inhales deep breaths to regain her vision. Riza rises to her feet and stumbles her way to the bathroom to clean up her self-inflicted wound. Tying some surgical tape around her wrist after the blood stops, Riza manages to wipe up the massive amount of blood staining her kitchen floor. There is no evidence of her cutting, just a broken vase and sad looking furniture.

Riza hears the ring of the phone and stomps over to the phone. In her cold, strained voice she answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Lieutenant? Are you ok?" a masculine voice answers, Roy Mustang.

"I'm fine." She replies. She can hear giggling in the background. Disgust rises in her body, threatening to break her cover.

"Ok, well I'm kinda busy so how's about I come over tomorrow?" The disgust is accompanied by hate. How could he just be so inconsiderate? How could he abandon his subordinate for a slut? For sex? Why were all the men – no, boys – she knew all horny, sex-driven mongrels! Her upper lip curled in loathing and her nose scrunched in distaste. It's ironic that she calls him to have him come fix her house when she wishes he could fix her heart. He's too busy for everything, even helping someone he's known for a very long time. She stayed quiet for sometime, angrily listening to the noise on the other end of the phone.

"Lieutenant?" he asks.

"Fine. Good night Colonel." Riza says stonily.

"All right." He doesn't even realize the damage he's done. He doesn't notice… anything at all… that monster. She waits for the sound of disconnection, the annoying beeping. She pulls the telephone from her ear slowly. She looks at its sleek cover. Its blackness fading into the shadows. Her head snapped to the window across the room to see the last rays of the sun just peeking over the horizon. As the light fades everything becomes cloaked in darkness.

With a scream she violently throws the phone to the ground where it shatters on impact. Stepping on the pieces in her combat boots she makes her way to the front door. Not even bothering to grab a jacket for the cold night she steps out of the house to the shooting range, slamming the door heavily behind her.

Rizahawkeye21 

**A/N: **I don't know where I was going with this but if you like it, great, if not tell me and give me a legit reason. Have any questions just ask and I'll answer. Review please.


	3. Sakura Trees

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own fma or any of the characters or the song.

Sakura

It was a sunny day in Central. Spring had begun and the bustling of city had transformed into blossoming city. The sakura, or cherry blossom, trees had begun to blossom and their tiny petals littered the streets. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

A woman with lovely blonde hair walked alone in a park full of sakura trees. The wind whipped at the hem of the curvaceous woman's white spring dress, blowing it against her legs. She stood at the top of a hill along side a lone cherry blossom tree. Her long hair blew along with her dress; sometimes being pushed into her face which was always pulled back on its own.

Shortly, a man appeared beside her. He took a sweeping glance of her body and smiled. The woman finally noticed her companion and smiled slightly at him. Her hands were folded together and rested against her stomach; calm and unmoving. However, the man was very different. His hands were stuffed into his pockets as he wobbled back and forth somewhat. He looked nervous about something.

The sun sank low in the sky, nearly time to take its sleep and the moon to rise. The setting of the sun was a marvelous sight. Alone, together they watched as the colors in the sky danced on the few clouds that were out. The purples, pinks, oranges, blues and yellows played their version of musical chairs as the couple stood beneath the sakura tree.

The man inhaled a deep breath and turned to the woman. Noticing her partner's movements she turned to look at him with curiosity. He began to say something; his lips moved but no sound spouted from them. He closed his mouth quickly and turned away from the woman almost shyly. The woman gently took hold of his arm which made the man spin back to her. She gave him a reassuring smile as she entangled her fingers with his. He sent her his own lopsided weak grin as he watched their hands.

Picking up the courage he looked her in the eyes. His lips moved fast, almost too fast for the blonde. She laughed lightly as conveyed to him slow down. He took a deep breath blushing from head to toe in his professional black slacks and button up white oxford shirt. Then he repeated his words much slower to the white dressed woman.

When he had finished, a tear slid down the side of her face. The man saw it and began to spurt words much to fast for the gorgeous woman next to him, who was holding him, to understand. The blonde hushed the raven black haired man beside her with a slender finger that was tipped with a fairly long nail. He tried to continue but the woman wouldn't have it. She pressed her lips to his. If you had been close up enough to see, his eyes had gone a round as saucers but quickly recovered when she dropped his hand to encircle his neck. Her fingers of her left played with the little hairs on his neck while the right had him in a one armed hug, running up and down his back.

She broke away from the kiss and nuzzled her face into his chest. She drew in a long breath, smelling his scent of a hickory smoke and a type of men's cologne. The female closed her eyes letting the world drop away from her, only hanging on by the grasp of his arms wrapped tightly around her.

The milky skin toned woman mumbled something that drove the tanned young man surfboard stiff. Her chuckles were heard from a few feet away. The strapping young man pulled the young woman away from his body far enough to look into her eyes. He could see no lies, she was telling the honest truth. His eyes seemed to shine with happiness as he bent down to kiss her passionately.

With their kiss, the sun bid the Earth adu.

_Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms,  
__The expanse of the spring sky  
__As far as I can see  
__Is it the fog, or else the clouds?  
__Their smell comes forth.  
__Now, now,  
__Let's go look at them!_

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N: **So how was this? I'm sorry it took me so long to update but better late than never right? I'm not sure if any of the scenery I've depicted is correct or not for I have never been to Japan or anywhere with huge fields or cities full of such beautiful trees. Anyways the song at the end is a Japanese folk song written during the Edo period in Japan. I'm not quite sure who wrote it so just to let you know I don't own the song. I hope you enjoyed this piece and I plan to have an other posted soon but I remind you that things don't always go according to plan. Thank you to all who have reviewed previous of today.


	4. In A Crowded Room

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own fma**

**In A Crowded Room**

It was the night of a military ball. These types of parties weren't common but this one was special. It was tradition in the country of Amestris to hold a dance at the end of each year; this year was no different. The sun sunk below the buildings of Central signaling the start of the ball. Many women in flattering formal dresses stepped delicately from their cars as their men in crisp suits helped them out.

A one Roy Mustang stepped from his car unaccompanied. This was an unusual sight, for all the party goers knew he normally came with a nameless woman on his arm. Then suddenly, he became another face in the crowd as he made the trek up the cement stairway to the doors of the hall. His ears were instantly filled with the melody of violins, flutes and assorted musical instruments playing in chorus. Stepping further into the room, he decided to mingle with the other attendees.

Unknown to the Colonel, a young woman, dressed in a slender, elegant, black evening gown, stepped daintily out of the back seat of a car. The front glittered and glinted in the light from the lamp posts stationed outside the building. Putting one black stiletto in front of the other, she carefully climbed the stairs leading to the big oak doors. When she reached the entrance she gazed upon the hall proudly with her head held high and her lovely blonde hair done rather attractively. Drawing in a breath, she stepped down the few stairs that led to the floor.

Roy Mustang could be seen standing by a group of men. One man of importance was showing off a picture of a little girl in a cute lavender dress. A slight smile dawned on Roy's face as the other man, known to him as Maes Hughes, talk animatedly about the girl, whom was his daughter.

The music went on. Solos of flutes followed closely by a chorus of violins resounded throughout the large room. Several couples were on the dance floor swaying back and forth with their partner. Silently Roy envied these people. They had found their significant other while he watched from the sidelines alone – well with his best friend but that really didn't count. Soon the mother of his friend's daughter showed up, saving the men he was talking to.

The song that was playing now was sorrowful; sweet, in its own way. That was when he caught sight of her. She was waltzing with a light brown haired man. She was smiling but he could tell that it was somewhat forced. As the man twirled her, her shimmering gown flared out at her knees. Finally when the song was over she curtsied graciously to the man as he bowed in return.

The blonde haired beauty looked up; their eyes catching. She had spotted the handsome alchemist in a black suit staring at her. She stood board stiff and blinked, nearly in astonishment. Roy left his spot and began towards her. She snapped out of her trance. Turning her back on Roy she disappeared into the crowd. Once he reached the space where she once occupied he surveyed the crowded room. He concluded that she was gone. The young blonde woman in a form fitting black dress had mysteriously vanished.

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N: Well another up. Please tell me what you think. I'd really appreciate it. Until next time.**


	5. I Didn't Want To

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own fma.**

**I Didn't Want To**

Dear Roy,

I didn't want to leave you. With my body and soul, _gods above_, I didn't want to leave you. But I had to. You have to understand Roy. I had to.

Besides wouldn't it just look a little suspicious that I followed you? Someone would notice and then we wouldn't be able to be together. We would have been torn apart; never to see each other again. That thought makes the lump I have in my throat now hard to swallow. It's better this way.

Or not. I feel like dying. I feel like jumping off the next bridge. It hurts so much to be apart from you. In my heart I know I shouldn't have left. I should be fighting by your side, right now, at this moment. Alas I'm not. I'm in Central filing paperwork where right now you are risking your life for a reason you do not believe in – or I suppose you do. You believe this country can be a better place.

I suppose it's me who does not understand. I thought I was the one who knew you inside and out but I suppose I was wrong. I didn't understand why you gave up alchemy to fight on the front lines. I still don't.

I hope you are all right. Hayate and I are doing fine. I swear he's getting bigger everyday from all the food he scarves down. Sometimes I think that dog is a cow with four stomachs. Though I've been to the vet several times for his shots and things and never once have they said anything about him being a cow.

Before I conclude this letter I want to tell you something. I was stupid enough not to tell you before you left but your departure was so abrupt I – no – that is not a good enough excuse. I should have run after you, but even Riza Hawkeye was too dim witted to do such a thing – to do the right thing. I wanted to tell you that I love you. For such a long time I have loved you. That's all I wanted to say. I hope you find another girl – woman – who loves you as much – no – more than I do.

I love you Roy Mustang and good luck with your future, if you have one.

With Love,

Elizabeth Hawkeye

She silently slipped the carefully written letter into its envelope and sealed it with her stamp. Standing from her desk she left the room. Walking through the halls of the military quarters she received many salutes and head nods. In return she inclined her head in recognition. With her "love letter" in hand she took a stroll to the post office.

She stared at the pit of mixed letters and envelopes in the out going mail. The hand with her letter in it reached into the box. She felt the paper slip from her fingers before she saw it plop down into the bin face up with Roy Mustang's name glaring up at her. Quickly she closed the tub and hurriedly stepped out of the office to return to her own.

He stared at the name closing the letter. His Riza…

He wanted to cry, weep in front of all the soldiers sitting around the campfire with him but he resisted the urge and fingered the letter. She loved him. His heart soared but immediately plummeted back to Earth. His eyes reread the last line. "I love you Roy Mustang and good luck with your future; if you have one". If I have one? Does she expect me to die out here? What if I do? What I die before I get a chance to tell her? No. preposterous! He will NOT die out on this god forsaken land alone. He will return to her, even if she doesn't want him too.

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N: This one I wrote fairly quickly. I wrote a companion story to show what happens after he receives her letter. I'll post it a while after this one, which is like 8 pages long but I have two versions going through my head. Anyway hope you like this one, however short it is. Please review.**


	6. Returning to You

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own fma.**

**Returning to You**

Days turned into months. Roy Mustang fought valiantly. Every day he had to make himself promise over and over again that he would return. That he would return to the woman he loved. He pulled back the tent flap and was met by a horrid sight. A city not far away was up in flames. He stood temporarily rooted to the spot watching as the burning flames licked the buildings trapping people in them and killing them.

She felt as if centuries passed. Riza Hawkeye grew sick. Her skin became deathly pale and her superior officer had no choice but to decommission her. Her health steadily declined. Soon she was so sick she was forced into hospitalization. Fortunately or unfortunately, however you wish to view it, her dog, Black Hayate, was able to stay with her in the hospital. It was either he stayed or she would leave. Reluctantly the doctor allowed the dog to stay as long as he was taken care of.

Her health did not get any better while she was in the infirmary but neither did it get worse. A few weeks after she was hospitalized Riza suddenly fell into a coma; a dream filled sleep was more like it. Many of her nurses believed she wouldn't return; there wasn't much hope. One, a young brunette disagreed. She believed that she would wake up sooner or later.

As the weeks passed the brunette, whose name was Claire, prayed that she would wake up sooner than later. Of Riza's countless dreams, numerous of them were very intense. So strong that if the nurses weren't watching her the whole time she would fall right out of bed. Though it wasn't much of a problem with her weight; she was so light from not getting much to eat. Sure they gave her IV fluids and such but it didn't seem like it was helping much. They feared the worse when she stopped breathing after these intense nightmares.

They ran tests on her but they couldn't seem to understand what was happening to her. They studied her brain and chalked her condition up to a psychological problem. The doctors and nurses watched over her carefully hoping for the best.

The war was brutal. The screams of men, women and children dying, rung in Roy's ears long after the struggle was over. The only sane thought that kept Roy going was going back to Riza. He prayed to the gods above him that she was ok since he hadn't heard from her in several months.

It was not only his body that was tired of war, but his mind as well. He soon received his wish of going home. After months of fighting Roy was sent home due to a wound in one of his legs that made it hard for him to walk for very long. This was his chance to see Riza again.

He visited her house first. Not a sound from within. Roy then grew fearful when he went to headquarters to find she wasn't there. He stopped a soldier in the hall and asked Riza's whereabouts. He noticed how the young man paled. Squeakily, reminding him a lot of Fuery, the young military officer told the Colonel that she was in the hospital. This shocked Roy. He inquired the young man on why she was in the hospital. The man fidgeted, shifting from one foot to the other.

"She's not doing well because she worked herself to the bone. Her doctors say she bottled something up for so long that it consumed her." He replied gravely, "And now she's in a coma; been in it for months now. I think the nurses and such have lost all hope for her and was thinking of pulling the plug."

Roy's eyes widened. "What do you mean? When?" he asked very scared.

"Uh… I think it was today –" with that Roy took off, "or maybe I'm wrong! Sir who are you! Where are you going!" the military officer called after him. Roy ignored the man and speedily sprinted out of headquarters towards his destination.

Roy busted down the hospital door and demanded to know where Riza Hawkeye was being held. The frightened nurse asked for a relation. Frustrated Roy shouted, "I'm her boyfriend!"

Reluctantly the nurse gave him her floor and door number, Roy snatched it out of her hand and ran to the nearest stairway. Flying to the fourth floor and the thirty second door he broke down the door. The sight before him scared him nearly to death. They were about to pull out her IV.

"Don't you DARE do that!" he growled at the doctor.

"Who are you?" the surprised man asked. Roy's eyes fell on the ghostly pale skin of Riza's face. A lump grew in his throat. He hesitantly shuffled to her bedside. His hand hovered over her pasty hand.

The doctor was persistent. Roy paid no attention to him or anyone else for that matter. His eyes glazed over with unshed tears as he watched his love on her death bed.

"Oh Riza…" he choked out. He picked up a cold, clammy, white hand and held it to his lips. Kissing each knuckle he nuzzled her chilly hand against his hot cheek.

"Riza…" He mumbled, "Why? How could you do this to yourself?" he asked her as he rubbed her hand with his thumb. They pair stayed like that for a very long time. The other people in the room slowly declined until it was only Roy and Riza. Of course every once in a while, Claire would check on them.

The door opened and the nurse came in. After checking the machines that were hooked up to her she stood quietly on the other side of Riza's bed. It was Claire's voice that broke the silence.

"I hoped for the best you know. I was the only one to believe she would get better after she fell into that coma." Her accent slurred, "Even I started to lose hope when she would have these extreme nightmares that made her body go haywire. Though, I never gave up. I suppose that my hopefulness alone couldn't save her." The nurse stopped as her voice broke.

"You two are very close, I can tell. She would talk randomly about a man. She would talk about his faults so often I became suspicious. Even though she wouldn't say it when I pestered her, I knew she loved him. It was obvious. I believe it was her feelings for him that drove sickness into her. She told me his name once, it was Roy Mustang."

Roy visibly tensed.

"Though she would rant and rave about his imperfections, sometimes she would get this look in her eyes when she described him. She told me that he was a handsome man and that he was caring and thoughtful. He never forgot her birthday even when she did. Then, the day just before she fell into her coma, she asked me to listen to her once more. She asked me to promise her that if that man should ever show up that I was to tell him that she loved him." Claire paused letting her words sink into Roy.

Tears formed in his eyes and silently they rolled down his cheeks. His vision blurred as he kept his gaze on Riza's cold body. A sob escaped his lips and he laid his head down on her bed.

"I know who you are, Roy Mustang." Claire stated, "The funny thing is that you're in love with her as well. Aren't you? It's not my place but why were you off fighting a pointless war while the woman you loved was lying on her death bed? Are you really as kind and caring as she says? I think not-" her interrogation was cut short.

"You know nothing of that 'pointless war'. Do you think I wanted to be there? It was only after I was wounded that I was able to go home. You know the first thing I did when I got back? I went straight to her house. Then I find out she's in the hospital. Do you know how that made me feel?" Roy's voice was distant, "No you don't. No one understands how much she means to me. She's my angel. She's practically my life." He gave a half hearted chuckle. He lifted his head and looked at the nurse across from him.

"And now my life will die with hers." he smiled weakly as he brushed his fingers across her cheek.

"No." Claire sobbed. Roy looked at the woman across from his love. "No, that's not how this can end. It can't end sorrowfully. Kiss her. See if she wakes up." She encourages.

Roy turns back to Riza. "It won't help you know. That only happens in fairy tales." Roy replied sadly.

"It doesn't hurt to try!" Claire sniffled.

"I suppose not." Roy agreed wearily.

He stood and bent over the woman in the bed. He ran his fingers through her messy hair and cupped her cheek. Leaning in further he glanced at her eyes once more before whispering,

"I love you Elizabeth Hawkeye."

He captured her lips in their very first kiss. He pulled away not getting a response from his love. More tears streamed down his face. The room was quiet for a long time even after Roy pulled back and laid his head on her bed.

The nurse sitting in a chair watched the couple. She felt her heart go out to them. They never told each other they loved each other. That thought brought more tears to her eyes and she decided she must leave. She stood and crossed the room to the door.

"I'm sorry I'm the one to inform you but the doctor told me you only have an hour left before they…" she pauses, "before they… do, IT." She waited for a response from the man beside her patient. He nodded and she left.

Alone in the room with Riza he began to bawl. For the first time in his life he actually loved a woman and now she was going to die in an hour's time. He stroked her hand.

"Please don't die on me Riza. _Please _don't die on me." He pleaded with her, "I want to be with you. I want to see you baring my children. I want to take long walks in the park with you and Hayate. Please at least give me that. Please give me the chance to tell you I love you." He kissed each finger while he spoke.

He stared at her for a long while, willing her to wake up and jump in his arms. Alas an hour passed and the doctor stepped in with his team.

"I'm sorry sir but it's time." The medical doctor told Roy gravely. Roy looked at the old man but retained his hold on his beloved's arm.

"No." He said simply. The doctor sighed.

"I really didn't have to do this but it seems I must." With the flick of his wrist three men came out of nowhere and restrained Roy, making him let go of Riza's nearly dead arm. He struggled screaming,

"NO! YOU MURDERER! DON'T KILL HER!"

The team stared at the crazed man struggling but their attention was directed to the task at hand by the doctor. Throughout the time the group spent releasing Riza from her cords, Roy thrashed about trying to get the men to release him. When her breathing ended Roy suddenly ceased fighting. The men dropped Roy to the linoleum floor in a heap.

His world went blank. He couldn't move. He didn't want to move. Claire dropped to his side and helped him into a chair. The medical 'helpers' exited leaving only Roy and Claire in the room. She pulled him into a friendly hug but Roy did nothing but stare ahead into oblivion.

Neither said anything for the longest time. The silence swirled in the room like a deadly disease. It suffocated the two mourners.

"She loved you, you know." She cried on Roy's soldier.

He didn't reply to her statement. He felt as if he had died along with Riza.

"There's nothing left for me." Roy coldly declared. He stood from the chair leaving Claire to sit on her own.

Roy stepped beside the bed to pay his respects. The way her face was graceful yet pasty killed Roy inside although on the outside he remained indifferent. He picked up her hand once more feeling how icy it was and kissed her hand on last time.

"Goodbye my love." He bid his Riza good bye. Tipping his head he offered his farewell to Claire.

"Thank you for caring for her Claire." He respectfully told her. Roy slowly walked towards the door that led out of his love's life; his steps resounded on the linoleum. He took a short breath and gripped the doorknob.

"Roy…" a small breathless gasp called for him. He knew that voice. He hadn't heard it in such a long time it was like music to his ears.

"Roy…" that same voice beckoned to him. The owner of that voice was gone. He was hearing things; yet he still couldn't open that door. He was stuck in his shoes, which were rooted to the floor.

"Roy…" the voice gasped. A second woman's voice caught.

"Miss Riza? Miss Riza!" it was Claire. Roy wanted so badly to turn around but he knew that if he did he might just be disappointed.

"Miss Riza you shouldn't try to get up! You'll hurt yourself!"

At that Roy spun around. There standing shakily on her own legs was Elizabeth Hawkeye. She took a step toward him but stumbled. Luckily Roy was fast and he caught her. He looked down at the woman in his arms.

"Riza?" Roy asked shocked.

"Roy…" She smiled feebly at him calling her by her first name, "I have to tell you myself –" she began as she clung to him faintly.

"I'll go get the doctor!" Claire exclaimed and hurried out the door. Roy look on at Riza sprawled in his arms. He could feel how frail she was by how little she weighed. Gazing upon the once strong Riza Hawkeye he wanted to weep.

Riza went on, "I have to tell you that I love you and I never wanted to leave you."

"I know Riza, I got your letter. I understand… and I love you too." he whispered into her hair, "For now you should lie down."

As soon as those words were out of his mouth the medical team re-entered to room. They reinserted the IV tube and ventilator pipe, telling her to lie on her back. When she wouldn't Roy conned her into it. Lying beside her on the unusually large hospital bed he brushed her hair out of her face and gave her a peck on the forehead.

"You're safe Riza. I'm here for you, always and forever." He whispered his promise to her.

Riza eventually got better and within a month's time she was able to return to work. She requested Roy to help her seeing as she wasn't able to walk just yet on her own. Her request was approved.

One afternoon nearly a few weeks after her return to work, Roy helped her into the car. He climbed into the driver's seat and took off. When she realized they weren't going home she began to question where he was taking them. He would respond vaguely by saying, "Oh you'll see."

They stopped at the hospital where she had been staying.

"Oh no! I don't wanna go in there again!" Riza complained.

"Don't worry, you're not going in for a surprise check up." Roy assured her and ushered her in as she huffed.

They walked down many hallways until they reached one near the staff lounge. Roy opened the door and everyone hollered, "Surprise!"

Riza, to put it simply, was shocked. There was food stacked along the side of one wall and a small table with many assorted presents. Her friends from the office including old their old gang of Fuery, Falman, Havoc, Breda and Alex Armstrong was there. Claire stood talking to Sheska.

"What's this for?" She turned to Roy. He merely smiled.

"It's an engagement party." Roy responded simply.

"A what!" Riza bugged out. Roy sunk to the floor on one knee and pulled a black box from his jacket.

"Riza Elizabeth Hawkeye, will you marry me?" Roy asked as he fumbled with the ring nervously. The surprise overwhelmed her.

"Wh- What?" she asked astonished. Roy sucked in a breath with difficulty.

"Would you marry me?" he asked as his face burned bright red with embarrassment. She gazed down at him. Suddenly it clicked in her brain.

"WHAT?" she shouted again.

"I said-" she cut him off.

"I heard what you said and yes! YES I will marry you!" she jumped into his arms and held him close. They shared their first kiss as an engaged couple.

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N: Aww a happy ending. I know medically what the doctor did to Riza wasn't legal but bare with me (for those who aren't familiar with the medical field, the doctor isn't allowed to "kill" the patient or disconnect the breathing and IV tubes unless the family says so and since Roy was the only "family" there and he didn't want it what the doctor did was illegal). It made the story a little more interesting no? I hope you enjoyed this. It's pretty long, nearly 8 pages. Well please review!**


	7. Happy

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own fma.**

**Happy**

I didn't know what to say when I saw them together. I had known they were dating but I didn't think he'd be serious with her.

He had brought into the office to introduce us. She seemed nice. Her name was the exact same as mine, Elizabeth. She had nearly the same hair color as mine, but with more brown. Her eyes though were different. Her eyes were a cheery sunshine hazel while mine were cold, hard amber. Elizabeth (not me) had a curvaceous figure all the guys in the office were drawn too. She wore form fitting clothes that were modest enough. In other words, she was perfect.

I hated her though. I hated her for taking from me what I wanted. I wanted Roy Mustang and she took him. Why ever do you think that I would protect him with my life? Because I love him. I sigh sadly after Roy escorts her home promising me that he'll return shortly. I scoff in my head. Yeah right. He'll return tomorrow and we all knew it.

I sever my emotion if only for a while. Pushing myself to do my paperwork I forget about Elizabeth and Roy completely. That is until Roy actually _does _return do I remember them holding hands as they left the room earlier. I don't realize it but my hand is clinched around my pen and is about to snap. Indeed it did and the ink splattered all over me.

Roy rushes to me to help clean up.

"Are you ok? I mean you broke your pen." Roy asks in a concerned tone. I look at him with a slight blush on my cheeks.

"Uh – yeah I'm fine." I reply automatically. Roy gives me a skeptical look but I shrug him off.

I push him away and clean the mess up myself.

"You should get back to work Colonel." I remind him. I turn to look at him and he nods. Before I can get to the door Roy stops me.

"Yes, sir?" I ask formally as I can.

"What do you think of Elizabeth?" he asks. I stiffen. It's the one question I don't want to answer.

"She's…" I search for the word, "nice." I end with. He throws me another disbelieving look.

"Really? Are you ok with this? I promise she won't be a distraction." He tries to convince me. I feel tears well up in my eyes. He's killing me and he doesn't even know it. He's shattered my heart what more can he take?

"I'm happy for you," I smile as the tears burst from their dam and roll down my cheeks. "Really, I am." I whisper.

Brushing away the tears away angrily I remove myself from the room but not before I hear a worried, "Lieutenant?"

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N: A little something I thought up during Biology. chuckles funny really. I hope you liked this one. As always, please review. 09.28.06**


	8. Simply Holding Hands

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own fma.**

**Simply Holding Hands**

The gesture was small and simple but cute and romantic. The two walked down the hall holding hands. Her grip was strong but soft at the same time. His grasp was rough from his calloused hands covered by white clothed ignition gloves but comforted her all the same.

Heads turned and whispers could be heard as the couple passed. Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye holding hands? It was a joyous day for Maes Hughes who was smiling down upon them.

Roy curled an arm around Riza's middle and pulled her against his side. She automatically laid her head on his shoulder.

The crowd disappeared as they entered their office. He dropped his arm and held her hand once again. Pulling her to the window they looked over the scene at headquarters. Fields of trees in the courtyard could be seen and benches with scattered officers splayed across them. Roy and Riza both smiled and looked towards the sky.

"Do you think that Maes is watching us this very minute?" Roy asked in a small voice. Riza looked over at him. His eyes still towards the heavens she laid her head on his shoulder and side hugged him.

"Of course he is. There's no doubt." Riza replied in a whisper turning her attention from Roy to the clear blue sky out the window.

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N: Wow. Ok I think this is _the _shortest drabble/oneshot I've ever written. I'm amazed at myself for not turning this into a 3 page story! A special treat to my readers/reviewers! In return, please review. 9.28.06**


	9. Dancing in the Kitchen

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own fma.**

**Dancing in the Kitchen**

He opened the door and instantly heard music coming from somewhere in the house. It was a song he had never heard before. He quietly crept through his house to the source of the music; the kitchen.

The sight that appeared before him, as he poked his head around the corner, was priceless. He watched as his lover danced to the music. She swayed her hips back and forth seductively; obviously unaware he was watching her. He wanted to chuckle but this would blow his cover.

She rocked to the beat while she chopped vegetables. She was making him his favorite, beef stew. His mouth watered not only at the smell of the stew but at her movements. She set down the knife and stripped her upper body of the long sleeved sweater like shirt she was wearing. Throwing the garment over a kitchen chair she went back to cutting the vegetables.

Roy couldn't help but try to stifle a groan. Her curves were _very_ noticeable through the thin white blouse she was wearing. In addition to the straight black skirt she had on, his lover was definitely looking more delicious than her beef stew.

At his moan though, she turned in his direction and saw him. She saw the trail of sweat trailing down his temple, even from her distance, as he watched her continue to dance. She smirked her own smile at him and dumped the freshly chopped vegetables into the pot. Covering the lid, she walked saucily towards him. She rested her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down a little to her height. Her light pink tongue protruded her lips and licked away the sweat drop. She smiled sexily against his skin and began to kiss him down his jaw to his lips. Skipping over his lips she placed two light hearted kisses on the side of his mouth.

"Welcome home." She says and backs away to the stove where she stirs the pot. Roy shivered at her words. Sometimes Riza could be such a vixen.

Roy snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His lips skimmed her neck as they trailed down to her collar bone. Riza shivered but kept stirring; a slow song had just come on.

"Roy…" Riza warned. He smirked.

"Yes?" he asked playing innocent. She turned around in his arms and stared at him hardly. Her stern face softened when he gave her a small peck on the lips.

"Ok." He replied and moved away. She looked at him somewhat surprisingly. Riza wasn't used to him backing down. She turned off the stove and sashayed towards Roy. He looked up and found her in front of him. She reached for his hands and effortlessly pulled him up. She slung her arms around his neck and his hands immediately found her waist. She rested her head against his muscular chest and his atop hers as they slow danced.

She paused and looked up at him with a lovely smile.

"I love you." she sighed as she snuggled into his chest. He smiled softly and stroked her hair.

"And I, you." he kissed her hair. What was hidden to him was a pleasant smile while they resumed dancing as the next slow song began.

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N: Allo everyone I hope you enjoyed it. Kinda awkward but I came up with the idea from listening to "Dragostea Din Tei" by O-Zone. Lol go figure right? Well as always please review.**


	10. I Cry For

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own fma.**

**I Cry For…**

Crying seems pointless and maybe it is. Crying doesn't help the situation and sometimes it makes it worse, but right now, I don't really give a damn. I have a reason to cry.

I'm crying for everyone. For everything. I'm crying for those lives lost so long ago in the Ishbal war. I'm crying for all those lives taken by others. I'm crying for **him**. I'm crying for me. I'm crying for my friend, Gracia. I'm crying for my "niece" Elysia. I'm crying for everyone and everything.

Why you ask? It's because no one else will. No one seems to notice that the sorrow still lives. It maybe covered up and highly unrecognizable but I see it. It lingers in the darkness await the opportune moment to strike. I let myself shield everyone else from its fangs and so, I take the direct hit.

I don't mind. They don't deserve the consumption of this horrid beast, especially the colonel and the Hughes's. For some odd reason I smile slightly. The tears dry up rather quickly. I look up from where I sit on the floor and see his black eyes piercing my amber ones.

He helps me up and pulls me into a hug. I'm happy again for the moment.

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N: ok wow, this was really random. If it doesn't make any sense I'm sorry. Please review. 10.07.06**


	11. Morning Sickness

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own fma.**

**Morning Sickness**

A soft, wet nuzzle was what awoke me that morning. It startled me so, I almost fell out of bed – ok, so I DID fall out of bed – big deal… right? Of course I muttered – ok exclaimed – curses at whatever had woken me up. I hadn't gotten much sleep lately.

I felt a wet lick to my face and "blaah" escaped my mouth.

"Yuck, Black Hayate!" I shouted, "You know I don't like you licking me!" I wiped the dog's saliva off my face with the back of my hand. He barked at me a few times, getting my attention.

"What?" I asked, a little angry at the pup.

He pointed to the bathroom with his wet, black nose. That's when I heard it; the unmistakable squelching sound of someone up chucking. I shivered. _"Gross."_ I thought sleepily. Whoever that was, they were incredibly sick. I tried to crawl back beneath the covers to get some more sleep, when Black Hayate growled and pulled on my boxers. I had to grip them to keep from falling down.

"Hayate! Let me get some sleep for once!" I tried to swat the dog away with my hand, "Riza can you make him stop? He's not listening to me."

No answer. That bolted me out of my drowsy state. Riza wasn't in the bed nor the room.

"_Riza!" _I desperately thought. Hayate barked and ran over to the bathroom door. I cautiously followed. _"What if someone was forcing her to do something in there?" _

I arrived at the door. Without bothering to knock, I busted into the room. The sight the greeted me wasn't pleasant.

Riza Mustang was standing over the toilet holding her long blonde hair back, throwing up the contents of her stomach. The sight was disgusting but slightly funny to me for some unnamed reason.

"Riza?" I asked hesitantly. Lately she'd been more grouchy and snappy. I was afraid she'd round on me with one of her guns or something.

Riza looked up at me in astonishment. Her amber eyes grew wide at the sight of me. Then she turned back to the toilet with an urge to puke some more.

"Riza!" I yelled. I flew to her side and held her hair as she balanced herself from falling over. I didn't look at the inside of the toilet. I knew it wasn't pretty. I could already _smell_the vile stuff.

I stroked her hair back from her face. _"My poor Riza. Maybe she's got the flu or something." _I thought.

"Can I have a washcloth?" The question was said in a raspy voice. I let go of her hair. As she held it back now, I grabbed a rag and ran it underneath the sink.

"Here." I handed the cloth over to her. With it, she wiped her mouth clear of vomit. Suddenly she fell as she tried to get to the sink to ring out the rag.

"Riza!" I shouted. I caught her before she fell to the tiled linoleum. Slumped against my shoulder I could feel how irregular her breathing was. In addition to that she was burning up; she had a fever.

"Riza are you sick? Riza? Honey? Baby? C'mon baby speak to me!" I asked of her urgently. She shifted to look at me.

She was sweating and breathing abnormally hard. She looked exhausted.

"Roy? I have to tell you something…" she trailed off.

"What! What is it! Are you dying! Riza! Gods above Riza you can't die on me!" I went ballistic. She put a slightly shaking finger against my lips.

"No. I'm not dying… it's something else. It's…" she paused. It was like she didn't want to tell me.

"What? What is it? I'm really worried about you dear." I said honestly. _"Gods I sound like a cheesy romance novel." _She smiled weakly while she brought one of my hands to settle on her stomach.

"I know." _Again _she paused, "Roy, I'm pregnant."

I blinked. _"What did she say?" _I asked myself.

"Roy?" she asked me. I was stunned, shocked, astonished, flabbergasted! Did I hear her correctly? Did she just say she was pregnant?

Apparently she saw the bewilderment upon my face.

"Yes Roy you heard right." She tried to smile.

"Are – are you sure?" I asked. She nodded. I suddenly felt giddy and I hugged her tightly. She clutched her stomach that I noticed was slightly rounder than normal.

"Are you ok?" I asked, concerned for her health. She nodded.

"Yeah, just morning sickness. Every woman in my family gets it." she told me. I looked at her blankly.

"Morning sickness is when you're pregnant and you throw up a lot, obviously, in the morning." She said noting the sun peeking in through the blinds of the window in the bathroom.

"Oh." I answered. Then Black Hayate pranced in. I glared at him.

"Hi Hayate. Did you wake up your daddy like I told you to?" she asked as she rubbed the pup behind the ears in reward. Hayate yipped in response.

"Good boy." She stroked his black fur. I stared at her blankly.

"You're the one who sent him to wake me up?" I asked incredulously. Riza nodded. I slumped a little.

"I haven't been sleeping very well lately." I grumbled.

"Yeah, well, you won't get much more after the baby comes." Riza smiled at me. I threw her a pout and she laughed.

Running her fingers through my hair she giggled in my face.

"Gross Riza! I don't wanna smell your icky vomit breath!" I shouted. She made a face at me and slapped my shoulder. All the while I smile at her.

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N: heehee. Ok just to let you I know NOTHING about pregnancy so I was pretty much guessing on the whole thing. Sorry if I'm wrong. Wow, I've been updating like crazy! You should be proud of me ;) lol. Please review.**


	12. The Engagement

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own fma.**

**The Engagement**

She is surprised. Flabbergasted. Dumfounded. She didn't expect him to do what he did. Propose to her. Especially after a romantic evening of a dinner at his house and a short walk with Black Hayate in the park.

She blinks. Her vocal cords won't work; her mouth won't form words.

In his extended hand is a ring placed daintily in a black ring box. It's beautiful. A simple white gold band with a small diamond flanked by two equally small blue sapphires shimmered in the moonlight of the bedroom.

"Riza?" Roy asks hesitantly.

"Roy… you know we can't – can't get married. What if the military finds out?" She somehow manages to find her voice.

"Damn the military," Roy states angrily, "Riza I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Roy urges.

"Is it that you don't want to marry me? Because if it is it's ok. As long as you're happy." Roy spills.

Riza throws her hands up in defense.

"NO! No Roy, it's not that I don't want to marry you; in all honesty I would love to, it's just… the military…" she trails off.

"But you do want to marry me?" Roy asks somewhat cautiously. Riza smiles and cuddles up towards his toned body. Nodding in answer to his question, she pecks his lips lightly and whispers in his ear, "Yes."

He can't help but smile to the ceiling as Riza buries her face into his neck. He wraps his arms around her as she is draped half on half off of him. Her hair is drenched in moonlight from the window behind her and she looks like a heavenly being. He notices a ring is formed around her head and an idea pops into his head.

Roy takes the ring from its case.

"Riza, let me see your military tags." Riza lifts her head and looks at him funny.

"Why?" she asks.

"Because." Is only his answer. Compliantly, Riza unhooks her tags from her neck and hands him the necklace.

Slipping the engagement ring onto the collar he replaces it around her neck. She leans back to admire it.

"So you'll always have it with you." Roy merely shrugs.

"Thank you." Riza smiles and kisses him again. He loops his arms around her holding her tight to his body.

"You're welcome." He whispers to her hair.

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N: Well what did ya'll think? There will be a sequel to this. I had thought about combining the two but it just didn't seem right. I've been such a horrible writer and forgot to thank everyone for reviewing or at least reading this fic. I know I've told some of you on individual basis but I wanted to make it clear to EVERYONE that I REALLY appreciate your reviews. Thank you everyone!**


	13. A Grandfather's Intuition

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own fma.**

**A Grandfather's Intuition**

Their engagement was suppose to be under wraps. From everyone; even her grandfather wasn't supposed to know but somehow, he did.

* * *

Riza Hawkeye calmly sat at her desk, doing paperwork obviously, when the door was thrown wide open. Kain Fuery stood in the doorway panting as if he had run a twenty-six mile marathon. She rose from her chair and leaned on her palms which were placed on the desk. The others craned their necks to see what all the commotion was about. 

"What is it Fuery?" she asked with just a hint of concern.

"Your gasp grandfather gasp wants to gasp see you pant…" Fuery breathed out. It must be serious. Her grandfather never pulled her out of work unless it was serious enough to send Fuery panting to her. So she removed herself from the room, but not before she told them to do their work. Of course it was replied with groans from her co-workers.

- -

Arriving outside her grandfather's office she knocked strictly. The door was opened to reveal an old man of about sixty or so with a wide smile on his face.

"Welcome Riza. Come in, come in. I just wanted to ask you something." He told her vaguely. She side stepped the old man and made her way into the room. Looking around his office was quite decorated. Pictures of the family hung on the walls as well as her graduation certificate of military school. That was where she met Roy; at military school. They had been partners and soon after friends, at the school. She smiled a rare grin. Riza also remembered her grandfather meeting Roy for the first time. Roy had been nervous, why – she didn't know, but it all turned out ok in the end.

"Ah I remember that meeting. An interesting day for me I'd have to say. I can still remember the sparkle in his eyes when he looked at you." A voice interrupted her thoughts. Riza turned around to see her grandfather grinning in memory.

Riza cocked her eyebrow at him in confusion. _What "sparkle"? _He just grinned.

"So how are things grandfather?" Riza asked politely. He had crossed the room and now stood behind his desk.

"Things are great," he plopped down in his chair, "especially when you find out there is an engagement in the family." He glanced up at her knowingly. Riza's eyes widened.

"Oh?" She asked trying to mask her obvious anxiousness. The man before her just COULD NOT stop smiling. Riza tried to remain impassive; however, this didn't work. His Maes-like grin was starting to scare her.

"I know Riza." He watched her with unwavering eyes. She kept her face blank.

"What do you mean Grandfather?" Riza asked, obviously playing dumb for her sake as well as Roy's. He stood up.

"I know about your engagement, to Roy Mustang I presume?" Riza's eyes bulged nearly out of her head. It was time to give up the act.

"How did you find out sir?" she said rather coldly to her own flesh and blood. He gave her a wide smile.

"I'm your grandfather. I know these things; chalk it up to a grandfather's intuition if you'd like." He smiled like the Cheshire cat, "Or you could say that I saw an engagement ring hanging from your neck. Either or I knew." He walked around his desk and pulled Riza into his arms for a big hug. He pulled away to look at her at arm's length.

"Congratulations Riza. I'm very proud of you." he took a pause to hug her again, "I know he'll treat you right."

All the while Riza just blinks; apparently stunned into silence.

"Uh," she coughed to clear her throat, "Thank you Grandfather." She awkwardly stated. The old man released his granddaughter and reclaimed his seat behind his desk.

"Now when's the wedding?" he slyly asked. Riza threw him a dirty look. He held his hands up in defense.

"All right, all right I get the point." In a lower voice he mumbles, "don't have to send me the death glare."

Hearing what he said, Riza stared him down.

"Well if that is all…" she trailed off.

"No that's it." he told her.

Riza walked to the door in haste to get away from her Maes-like elder.

"Oh Riza!" he called. She turned around to look at him as she stood half way out the door.

"Yes sir?" she asked.

"Don't forget to give my congratulations to Roy as well."

With that, Riza slammed the door on her grinning grandfather and headed back to the office to get some work done.

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N: sigh not a lot to say but I hoped you liked it. Not exactly the way I would've liked it to be, but good enough. Thanks to all that have reviewed.**


	14. The Shooting Range

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own fma.**

**The Shooting Range**

After slamming the door she couldn't take it anymore. The tears fell but she didn't wipe them away. The knocking of her boots resounded through the street as she walks towards the shooting range. Although it is a late hour she knows Jerry will still be there. This hasn't been the first time she's gone to the range this late.

Many times in her anger (and to relief stress) she arrived at an ungodly hour such as this. The first time, a while ago, Jerry was hesitant to let Riza use the range. He had heard of First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and he wasn't sure if he wanted to be left alone with her. But, as command would serve it, he had to obey orders from a superior officer. So, reluctantly, he had agreed. The got along but it wasn't until later that they had a makeshift friendship.

Pressing an intercom button at the fence gate she spoke,

"Hello Jerry." She simply stated.

"Hey Lieutenant, I'll buzz you in." The gate opened and Riza walked through the gates anger buzzing in her veins.

Jerry sat in a high tower that looked over the perimeter of the area. He hurriedly clambered down from his high perch.

"He did a number on you this time." Jerry stated solemnly. Riza ignored him.

"A few rounds please." Was all she said. Jerry nodded. He handed her favorite gun to her and the ammunition. She loaded and cocked the gun.

"The usual if you don't mind." She spoke rather coldly.

"Ok." Was all Jerry could say.

Resuming his position in the tower had set up the field for the first lieutenant. As he pushed the start button to simulate a battle, he shook his head. He had seen Riza show up here like this many times before. Let's just say they weren't strangers. She wouldn't tell him directly what was bothering her but she mentioned someone had hurt her, not physically as he originally though, but emotionally – physiologically. He swore if he ever got his hands on this guy he would give him a piece of his mind.

She would come to him so angry, filled with so much hate, that he was afraid she would blow up at him. But she never did. She saved all her hate, anger, frustration all for firing the gun. Each shot she made in this state of mind hit the target's heart time and time again. She would eventually break down and begin to cry but that didn't stop her from firing the weapon in her arms.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!"

Once Jerry saw her rage had dwindled, he cautiously approached her.

"Hawkeye?" he asked hesitantly. She looked up at him through a watery gaze.

"Yes?" her voice hoarse.

"Why won't you tell me who he is?" he asked. He didn't expect her to resume crying. He jumped to her side and hugged her. Even though they were breaking code, both believed this was one instant when one could do so.

"Riza, Riza I'm sorry. I won't ask again, I promise just stop… stop crying." He whispered in her ear as she shook in his arms. At his words she gathered herself. Wiping the tears of frustration, anger and sadness away from her eyes she smiled a rare smile at Jerry. He had done this many times; comforting her. She appreciated it.

"Thank you Jerry." Riza's throat sore from crying. Neither said anything for the longest time. The two military officers held each other in silence.

"I can't tell you who he is because I know you'll try to hurt him." Riza replied quietly.

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" Jerry shouted, "He deserves a good beatin' after what he's done to you."

"He hasn't done it intentionally. He doesn't know Jerry…" Riza's throat tightened at her own words. Jerry could only sigh. He knew she was right. There was nothing either of them could do; it was against strict policy to 'date' another officer let alone a _superior_ officer.

'Well I think I'm gonna go home now." Riza whispered to her friend. Jerry pulled out of their hug.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home? It wouldn't be too much trouble…" he tried to persuade her. She never let him walk her home. She smiled at him sadly.

"I'll be fine." She answered showing him the gun concealed at her hip. Jerry could only nod.

"All right, just be careful. Make it home safely." He waved her good bye as he granted her access out the gate. She nodded to him up in the tower and he returned the head gesture.

Walking the streets alone and rather slow Riza took time to think.

Would life be easier if she just left Roy? If she transferred to another unit? Surely she could do that… she shook her head. She couldn't do that. Not when she made a promise. She had to protect him regardless of her feelings.

Riza sighed heavily as she realized she arrived at her house. In front of her door stood a man banging on the door.

"Hawkeye open up! C'mon, I'm sorry for not being here right away. C'mon Riza open the door!"

To say that she was stunned was an understatement. Roy Mustang, her superior officer and 'friend' stood on her doorstep shouting loud enough to wake the neighborhood. She wouldn't be surprised if he had awoken the whole block what with his hammering and shouting. She cleared her throat loud enough for him to hear and he stopped. Roy spun around to face her.

"Where _were_ you?" he asked angrily. In Riza's head she laughed at the irony. He was livid with her.

"I was at the shooting range Colonel." She replied in monotone.

"Well you could've left a note on your door or something – " Riza cut his ranting off.

"Sir, forgive me for interrupting, but may I suggest taking this inside? I would hate to wake my neighbors up. Roy looked up and down the street as if he was just now taking in the fact that other people lived here.

"Right." He replied. Riza nodded and fished for her keys in her pocket. Sliding them into the lock and twisting the key to the left, she pushed the door open. The astonishment was not on her face but on Roy's at the scene before them. Her entire living room was trashed. Her mother's vase in shattered pieces, _"Like my heart," Riza thought bitterly_; glass littering the place.

"What happened here?" Roy asked dumbstruck at the sight before him. She shrugged out of her coat and hung it on the coat rack by her door. She didn't answer him.

"Hawkeye?" Riza turned around to meet his gaze.

"Yes?" she asked in a rather cold tone. Her frigidity didn't escape him.

"What happened here?" he repeated his question.

"I – I'd rather not talk about it…" she trailed off. Before she knew what he was doing, he had crossed the room and grabbed her fairly violently by the shoulders.

"You don't want to talk about it?" he asked enraged.

"No," Riza replied, "Sir, you're hurting me." No pun intended. At her words he dropped his grasp on her.

"Would you like something to drink? Water? Tea? Coffee?" she calmly offered.

"What's wrong with you Riza?" Roy asked with worry in his voice. _"So now he worries." _Riza thought heatedly.

"Sir?" She asked, turning to face him as she had made her way into the kitchen that was equally destroyed. Opening the cupboard to her left she rummaged around for something.

"What's wrong Riza?" Roy repeated. She looked at him, _"EVERYTHING IS YOU ASSHOLE!" _

"Nothing sir," Riza answered, busying herself by making tea, "Would you like some tea?" she asked. He shook his head no as she put a kettle on the stove to boil.

"There has to be. I mean every time I come over here this is place is trashed. Is there something you're not telling me?" _"Of course there's something I'm not telling you! I'm in love with you, you friggin' bastard but you wouldn't care! You'd go on sleeping with your whores anyway!"_

"No," she looked at him sternly, "There's nothing I haven't already told you." The kettle whistled and she poured the slightly bubbling water into a mug for herself.

"Ok then, what's the reason your house is destroyed this time?" Roy asked accusingly. Riza thought. She had no excuse so she didn't reply.

"Well?" Roy demanded after a short period of silence.

"I don't have an excuse sir." Riza murmured to her mug.

"What's wrong Riza? We've known each other for ages and yet you won't let me in this time. Please tell me." He pressed. Riza wanted to cry. She wanted to scream, _"It's all because of you! It's all because I fell in love with you and I can't act on my feelings. It's all your damn fault!" _

"I can't tell you sir. The only thing I can do is to reassure you that I am all right. Though, if you could take the liberty of helping me clean my house, I would very much appreciate it." She smiled wearily.

Reluctantly he did what he was asked. He fixed Riza's mother's vase not noticing the reddish tinge of one of the pieces. He helped her collect all the scattered papers and mend all the broken furniture. Roy looked around the now spotless room.

"Where's the mutt?" he asked rather rudely.

"He's at Fuery's for the night." Riza replied as she straightened the bookshelf in the corner.

"Oh." Was Roy's only reply. Riza turned to Roy.

"Thank you sir for helping me. This time and all the others." She smiled, "I am really grateful for your assistance."

Roy nodded and head to the door, collecting his jacket and winter gloves (not his ignition gloves) on his way there. He opened the door and took a step out into the cold night. He gazed back at Riza.

"You're welcome Riza."

Leaving her only his words of thanks, he left her in the doorway of her own home.

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N: WOO HOO! I FINALLY GOT THIS DONE! Man, I had the WORST writer's block while writing this 'cause I wasn't sure where I wanted this to go. Redsoul had requested for me to write a sequel to Riza's Anger. After forever of trying to decided how to write it I just sat down and began putting thoughts to paper (metaphorically, I actually use the comp ;) ). This is the product. I hoped you all liked it and thanks to everyone especially Redsoul for the reviews!**


	15. Fell Unintentionally

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own fma.**

**Fell Unintentionally **

We didn't mean to. We didn't mean to fall in love – no – we didn't mean to fall hard for each other. But it happened all the same.

* * *

I clung to him. I clutched his white button up shirt tightly, my knuckles turning white. I sobbed into his chest. We couldn't be together. It hurt not being able to act like a normal couple. We had to hide behind masks and lies. I was sick of it.

I hammered my weak fists into his strong solid chest as I cried harder and harder. It wasn't fair we had to hide our love in the shadows. It just _wasn't _fair.

We both knew it when we fell in love with each other. We knew it the moment our lips touched. We fell unintentionally in love.

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N: Really short I know. Sorry about that. Hope you liked it anyway.**


End file.
